


Love My Way

by fromgodwithlove



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: A little bit of Elio's POV too, All kinds of sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Oliver's POV, Romance, True Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 我们开始吧！1987年夏天，埃利奥和奥利弗回到了克丽玛*。这个故事充满幸福，但与以往的他们相同，也会有一些虐心情节。我们从记忆里的短途旅行开始，这篇故事全是奥利弗视角，我们需要知道他在1983年的想法。希望你喜欢！【注：克丽玛(Crema)是意大利城市。】





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Love My Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12716322) by [Eva_Marlowe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Marlowe)
> 
> 原文标签：露骨的性描写，露骨的语言，真爱，甜蜜和虐心，虐心但幸福的结局，嫉妒，各种性爱，奥利弗视角，也有一点埃里奥视角，甜文，浪漫

_不要让你的大腿磨蹭他的大腿，务必停止在桌下偷偷碰脚调情，_

_不要让你那娇柔的皮肤贴近他粗砺的皮肤。”_

_——奥维德*，《恋歌集》*，卷一_

【注：奥维德(Ovid)，古罗马诗人。年轻时在罗马学习修辞，对诗歌充满兴趣。他的诗歌描写爱的技巧，传授引诱及私通之术，与奥古斯都推行的道德改革政策发生冲突。公元8年被流放，10年后忧郁而死。他是古罗马最具影响力的诗人之一。

本段节选自《恋歌集》(Amores)卷一《我以我微薄之力祷告》】

 

————

 

往事回溯，就像回忆起一个即将遗忘的噩梦。

 

1983年8月糟糕透顶的那天，我从米兰利纳特机场*飞回纽约。那是一个尘土飞扬、烟雾蒙蒙、十分炎热的日子，出租车驶过荒芜的街道：每一个人都在度假*。

 【注：米兰利纳特机场(Milan Linate)是位于意大利西北部第二大城市——米兰市以东7公里处的一座民用机场。

度假，原文为意大利语in vacanza.】

 

我从车里出来，走到出发站的时候，眼前的景象击中了我：乞丐懒洋洋地伸出手掌，浓烟和废气散发着恶臭味，嚼过的口香糖散布在水泥地上；所有一切只是徒增我的绝望和空虚，这样的情绪撕扯着我的胸腔。

 

我甚至没有得到蓝天和阳光的祝福来减轻苦痛。

 

Einai gar kai entautha theous，这是赫拉克利特*的一个选段：众神也在此处。

 【注：赫拉克利特(Heraclitus)是古希腊一位富传奇色彩的伟大哲学家。】

 

似乎没有哪位神祗能够解决我的问题，因为我的疾病只有一方良药治愈，尽管我没做好准备承认它：回到埃里奥身边。

 

我从西西里岛坐火车来到克丽玛：旅途遥远而又漫长，让人疲惫但是兴奋，充满着希望和前景。然而即便是在那时，我仍有焦躁不安的感觉，我曾经试图隐瞒，甚至是对自己。

 

参观过阿格里真托*的神殿之谷后，一阵强烈的情感深深撼动了我，那不能简单地用壮丽的景观来解释。

【注：阿格里真托(Agrigento)是意大利西西里大区阿格里真托省的省会，位于西西里岛南海岸的中央点，是著名旅游胜地，世界文化遗产"神殿之谷"就坐落于此处。】

 

当我到达克丽玛的时候，谜底立刻变得清晰起来。走进珀尔曼斯的公寓，我遇见了那个黑发并且瘦削的男孩，他永远地改变了我的生活。

 

我忽略那些迹象，也尽力不去理会他，像往常一样虚张声势，无论在游戏中还是在生活中。我可以假装漠不关心，甚至是冷淡傲慢：摆出冰冷的目光和一副硬心肠；我结交了朋友，和姑娘们出去玩耍，取笑他、避开他，自始至终我知道，他的一句话语、一个温柔的手势，都会让我迷失。

 

埃利奥和他的音乐、他的书籍、他对想象世界的探索方式，仿佛是沙漠中的一池清泉：我对他一见钟情。

 

但是最坏的情况发生了，我们在花园里做日光浴的时候，第一次只剩我们两个，只穿着我们的泳裤。我在西西里岛所感受到的那股情绪，已经变成了非常尖锐的、焚毁性的折磨，既充满情欲又充满爱意：我意识到，我想要与另一个男人分享我的心灵和肉体。

 

起初，我告诉自己，这只是普通的渴望；身处阳光普照的意大利夏日，犹如身处天堂：活力的青春、健美的体格、充裕的时间、动听的音乐、精致的食物和长久的陪伴；这些都是感官上的享受和浪漫的必备要素，可是我为什么并没有对其他年轻人产生这种感觉呢？

 

这就是我第一次触碰他的原因，愚蠢地假装是在传授按摩经验。

 

我想，他一定是看穿了我的心思，然后完全拒绝了我。虽然我猜想过他对我很好奇，或许也被我吸引住了，但我绝不会自以为他允许我采取进一步的行动。

 

 

我保持着适当的距离，但已经彻底爱上了他。

 

当我回想从前的岁月时，我经常怀疑自己对他有些不必要的残忍：把我的“待会见*”像刀子一样扔在他的身上，经常缺席早餐和晚餐，同奇亚拉跳舞调情，让他相信我在到处睡，我是朝秦暮楚的类型，是漫不经心的美国人，是洛杉矶的电影明星*，像他母亲喜欢称呼我的那样。

 【注：Later.

电影明星，原文为印地语 muvi star.】

 

也许我把事情做得太过分了，但我一直很害怕；害怕某一晚我会被恐惧压得喘不过气，闯进他的房间和他上床。我多年前已经戒烟，那时又重新点燃，我希望可以镇定下来。似乎这能奏效。

 

我的白日梦历历在目：我几乎可以感觉到他皮肤的触感，他嘴唇的温度，他呼吸间的甜蜜，他的每一根发丝；我不得不远离这一切，否则就得冒着无法想象的风险。

 

一次失误让我意识到自己沦陷得多么深：他不在的时候，我进入他的房间，在他的泳衣里搜寻他的气味。我危险而又十足疯狂的行为暴露了我的一部分人格，那是我以前从未领略过的。

 

随之而来的自我厌恶如此强烈，我不得不加倍努力远离诱惑，减少闲聊的时间，尽量避免和他单独在一起。

 

当然，这并没有起作用：是埃利奥确保它没有起作用。

 

日月不淹、春秋代序，但是没有什么能够抹去那一天的记忆：战争纪念碑、炽热的阳光、他的脸庞，以及他告诉我的唯一对我重要的东西，关于我们两个。

 

“我们不能谈论这些事情，”我告诉他，但我的抵抗已经失败了。

 

一个吻，发生在坦白之后的几个小时，我的嘴巴尝到了他的味道，然而只会让我渴求更多。

 

从那时起，我们的伪装瓦解了，我们的谜团揭开了，我们的关系快速发展，我们之间的反应像爆破一样高速又猛烈，而我再也不会、再也无法离他而去。

 

我们日日夜夜黏在一起，只分开几个小时。如果他不与我同床，我就无法入睡，如果我不知道他在哪里，我简直无法呼吸。

 

我以前从未有过这样的感觉，不知道该如何处理我不想称之为爱情的那种激情，那种我拒绝称之为渴慕的情感。

 

愚蠢的是，我相信自己可以回到以前的生活，当作什么都没有改变。

 

我确信过去能奏效的力量是什么——我的人生当中没有后悔或者自责的事——回到美国后应当还会起作用：我会继续工作、恋爱和生活。然而那只是一个脚注，而埃利奥是一整本书。

 

我刚在纽约着陆，出乎意料的嫉妒之情差点驱使我登上回意大利的第一班飞机。

 

我们分离的痛苦让我几乎没有思考的余地，但当我允许自己的思想漫游时，我看到埃利奥跌进了玛琪亚的怀抱，也许在那之后，他会栖息在另一个无名男人的臂弯。我思考着，他们会共用同一张床，埃利奥睡得很贴近，对面却不是我，那景象几乎让我哀嚎出声。

 

我一定是在心里知道的，尽管我花了几天时间才把它用言语表达出来，我绝不会允许这种事发生，当然也少不了要进行一场角逐。

 

一场我非常想赢的角逐赛。

 

“你在想什么呢?”他张着明亮的双眸，全部注意力都转向了我。

 

“你猜。”

 

他皱起眉头，嘴唇紧绷：他明白了。

 

“那非常糟糕吗?”

 

“你觉得如何?”

 

“就像我的肺里有一块冰，我不能正常呼吸了。”

 

我想拥抱他然后亲吻他，但我们坐在一架满载旅客的航班上，有许多人都不愿意看到两个男人相拥。幸运的是，与我相邻的靠近过道的座位是空的，这对埃里奥来说已经足够了。

 

“如果你向我转身，你的后背就会遮挡住别人的视线。假装你在看向窗外。”他的脸上露出邪恶的笑容。

 

我本能地按照他的指示去做，他的双手立刻捧起我的脸颊，他的嘴唇贴在我的唇上。他的舌头进入我的口腔，抵住我的舌头，这触感扩散到了我的腹股沟，在一秒钟内让我硬了起来。

 

我想知道，这感觉何时会停止呢?

 

这就像几乎没有感官记忆，无法预测他躯体的哪一寸会让我产生多么强烈的愉悦感。

 

“我们必须停止，否则我将不会对自己的行为负责。”

 

“为什么，你要干什么?”他喃喃地说，湿热的气息喷洒在我的嘴角。我能感觉到他的手搁置我的大腿上，很危险地靠近我的胯部；他开始来回抚摸，上下打量我的眼睛，盯住我的嘴唇，然后又抬起头。我想抓住他的头发，把他活活吃掉，他小小的假笑告诉我，他也想要。

 

但是，就同我们做爱时总会发生的那种突然的、不可测的转变一样，他的表情变得柔和起来，他的手在寻找我的大掌。

 

“我很高兴，奥利弗，”他说着，亲吻我的脸颊。

 

“是的，我非常高兴，”我回答，把他抱在胸前、裹进怀里。

 

几分钟后，我们被告知要系紧安全带，因为飞机正在接近利纳特机场。

 

四年了，我无法想象没有埃利奥的生活。


	2. 孤独的恋人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们的男孩回到了克丽玛！！！！耶！！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孤独的恋人（Amoureux Solitaires）是比利时歌手Lio在1980年代的一首歌。它很让人上瘾；如果你不相信我请谷歌，然后想象埃利奥一路欢唱的画面。我这么想了，非常可爱哈哈。  
> Sottaceti =泡菜

意识到1983年我们没有留下一张相片，我开始拍摄我们两人的生活照。在这个短暂的圣诞假期里，我们沉浸于彼此的亲密关系中，想要收集短暂幸福的证据。

埃利奥生日那天，有人为我们留影：他高兴得满脸通红，并且双目半阖。我紧挨着他，一只胳膊搂住他的腰，嘴角挂着傻傻的笑容。我们刚从阁楼下来，在那里相互做了口活。几天之后，我看见这张照片，还能尝到舌头上他的余味。

我们的几个朋友把摄影当成了业余爱好，我花了一段时间玩黑白照；最后，我确定自己没有耐心设置镜头，所以买了一只质量更好的相机，拍下我想要记住的人物和风景。

由于埃利奥对即时性的热爱，他更喜欢自己的宝丽来相机，他经常在我淋浴或者写作的时候伏击我。

我们一起拍了几组宝丽来照片，我很喜欢，尽管它们质量很差，我们的脸像透过鱼缸看过来似的扭曲着。

那天下午晚些时候，在从米兰到克丽玛的火车上，我凝视着窗外，想要拍摄每一处的风景；它们飞速跑到我的身后，像流逝的时间一般，我希望自己能够阻止这一切。

这是一班区域列车，所以没有单独的包厢，只有两列紧邻的双排座椅，中间是一条狭长走廊；熙来攘往，热闹极了：我已经忘记它和伦敦相比有多么喧闹；音乐的旋律从收音机或者便携式立体音响中传来，我说不出。正在演奏的是几个夏天以前流行的一首法文歌，埃利奥开始一路欢唱，上下摇晃着脑袋。

嘿，告诉我你爱我，  
即使这是一个谎言，  
即使我们没有机会*  
【注：原文为法语，Eh toi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Même si c'est un mensonge. Et qu'on n'a pas une chance】

“把你的相机给我。”我不等他的回答，打开了他的因维卡*背包，找到了要找的东西。  
【注：Invicta，搜一搜有类似款】

他转过脸来看着我，不停地哼唱重复的曲调，并且摆动着头颅。我真希望能给他录像，但我得先凑合拍一张他如孩童般快乐的照片，他双目中的笑意，以及他说法语时嘴唇撅起的样子。

“这首歌很糟糕，但它让我想起了你。”

我给他看了照片，他的脑袋落在了我的肩膀上。我们已经习惯了这些公开示爱，它们毕竟太微不足道了，结果检票员投来一瞥时我还没有准备好，他低声咕哝着什么，埃利奥肯定听到了，但他假装没有听见。

我决定不去理会这件事，因为我知道在珀尔曼家的安全区外，意大利目前的情况是怎样的。甚至在前者那里，我也不确定他们的朋友和亲戚看到我们在一起、我们全身心的投入之后会有什么反应。

一个夏天的短暂放纵，即便是像我们之间与众不同的恋情，或许是可以接受的，然而一段我们希望可以延续一生的严肃关系又如何呢？这会受到不同的对待，我也准备好了，但我不想让埃利奥被身边的人冒犯甚至是回避。

他的头倚靠着我的肩膀，我问他关于这首歌的事。

“为什么它会让你想起我？”

“你还记得那天我和你一起去酒吧玩扑克牌吗?你赢了第一局的时候投币点唱机响起这首歌。每次你使劲扔下扑克牌，你的衬衫就会多开一点。

“你从墨镜后面色眯眯地观察我。”

“只是欣赏美景。”

如果我们在家里，我就会拉住他的手或抚摸他的大腿。在某种程度上，我喜欢自己的欲望被限制，推迟享乐并不是一件坏事，只要时间不长，我就能学会享受它。我们总可以指望夜间、私人卧室、隐秘的田野和果园、小河岸边，以及自行车可以到达的无数僻静地点。

“你为什么告诉我爸爸我们会叫辆出租车?”

“我相信你能猜得到。”

接着是短暂的沉默。我们喜欢阅读彼此的想法，我们也变得越来越擅长于此。

他轻轻亲吻我的脖子。

“很浪漫,”他低声说。

“什么原因?”

“你想用和那时候一样的方式抵达，只是这次我们会在一起。”

“我们当中某人甚至穿着同一件衬衫，不是我。”

“波涛般的*我。”  
【注：原著中，埃利奥暗自把第一次见到奥利弗时，他身上的蓝色衬衫形容为“波涛般的蓝衬衫（billowy blue shirt）”。】

他给我的衬衫取名总让我发笑，但也让我有点受伤。多年来，它一直是我们之间唯一的有形联系，就像博物馆的玻璃下搁置的文物一样，见证了一个永远无法重现的过去。但我们回归了，现在与未来融合在一起。

“也许你今晚愿意让我在床上穿着它，既然已经沾染了你的味道。”

他放声大笑。

“你和我一样患病了。”

“一直都是。”

1984年冬天起，我就没有再见埃利奥的父亲，但我们在电话里交谈过，保持着散漫而友好的通信。我不能再叫他教授了，他要我叫他萨米，我还是觉得很困难。

珀尔曼夫妇的关系与我父母的婚姻截然相反：前者是开放的、温暖的、充满爱意的，后者是冷淡的，特征是缺乏沟通和真正的理解。他们可能在某种程度上彼此相爱，但我从未见过他们之间有任何温柔的迹象，也没有听过他们谈论书籍或者其他共同爱好。

萨缪尔·珀尔曼和安娜拉·珀尔曼的陪伴，对我与他们儿子相遇几乎同样重要：他们像朋友一样欢迎我来到他们的家，当我离开时，他们会拥抱我，就像他们也把我当作好友。

“我们的家就是你的家，”他们在第一天就这么说，而且他们从来没有撤回这句话。

我仍然感到遗憾的是，有时我对他们的态度并不友好，以便于远离埃利奥：他们儿子所说的“晚餐苦差事”对我来说是件很愉快的事情，我很抱歉表现出傲慢轻蔑的样子。

 

汽车驶近埃利奥家乡熟悉的景色时，我们摇下车窗，呼吸着未丧失自然美的乡村草木的清香，在耀眼的暮光中穿过覆盖着大片向日葵的田野。 

“我们应该停下来拍照，”埃利奥说，“一天当中的这个时候，它们更加引人注目。”

“我不想晚餐迟到。我们明天或过几天晚上可以回来。有足够的时间。”

多么美妙的话语：足够的时间。我迫不及待想和他一起呆在我们的房间里，不用一直掰着手指挫败地计数；十个夜晚、九、八、七：愚蠢的，无用的倒计时。

埃利奥像猫咪一样舒展身体，大声叹气。

“让我们睡到明天中午吧，”他说。

“我想在破晓时分起床，然后去游个泳。”

他转向我，眯起眼睛。

“到时候再说，”他回答，同时他把背包放在我的膝盖上，他的手放在包的下面，按压住我的鼠蹊部。只是转瞬即逝的接触，但已经非常足够了。

“是的，到时候再说。”

我脱下我的鞋，把双足放置在他的那一处。

好极了，如果不能公平竞争，我为什么要参赛呢?

 

“孩子们，终于来了!”

珀尔曼先生冲过来迎接我们，他的妻子就在他身后，手里拿着香烟，嘴唇露出满意的微笑。

埃利奥先拥抱了他的父亲，然后亲吻他母亲的两颊；她双手捧起他的脸，凝视着他的眼睛。

我向珀尔曼伸出了手，但他拥抱了我，拍拍我的后背，我很高兴地回赠了他。我决定不去管喉咙里哽咽的肿块，所以我询问他晚饭是什么类型的。

“今晚只有我们四个人，”我们走到房子前，他回答说，“只有家人。”

这只会使情况更糟，但是安娜拉拯救了我。

“我们的电影明星减重了，所以今晚没有拷问*。只是食物，红酒和闲聊，”她握紧我的手掌说。  
【注：拷问（third degree），共济会（Masonic Lodge）有三种级别的会员，入门级、中级，及最高的third degree，升级时会被轮番盘问各种问题，涉及天文地理文化政治经济文学方方面面。】

“是的，是的，很好。我们在外面吃饭，但我肯定你们想先到房间去，”她的丈夫回答，牵着她的另一只手。

房间。单数。

埃利奥看着我点点头，然而我目瞪口呆。

幸运的是，马法尔达选择这时候从前门出来，埃利奥跑进她的怀抱，所以我有时间恢复过来。

我回答说：“我们只是去洗洗手，我们不想吃饭迟到，也不想让马法尔达难过。”她听到了她的名字，于是我重复刚才说的话，她笑了。

总而言之，这是一次完美的回家之旅。

 

埃利奥的房间，我们的房间，没有因为时光的流逝改变丝毫：墙壁上的同一张海报、书架上的同一本书、同样的薰衣草气息，同样的香茅精油味和同样的木材亮光剂。唯一缺少的是我们两人曾经带来的充斥房间的气味。

我们走进浴室洗手，肩并着肩。

“我急需洗个澡，”我低头看着皱巴巴的衬衫。

“不是时候，”他回答，用鼻子磨蹭我脖颈的一侧。

“停止嗅闻我。”

“出自那个想在床上穿我的脏衬衫的男人之口。”

“那是不同的。”

“所以你不会碰我，除非我洗澡?”

“你知道这不是真的。等等，你到底为什么要这么做？”

他微笑着亲吻我的脸颊。

“我觉得你应该多放松一下，”他说，假装在按摩我的肩膀。

我们嘲弄着那个老笑话，但我知道他的意思，他当然是对的。这个地方，这里的居民，埃利奥的父母和他们的公寓，在我的记忆和我的心灵里获得了几乎神话般的地位，我对它们有很深的感情，沉浸在怀旧的情绪之中，无法真正意识到现状。

“几杯酒就可以达到理想效果。”

“不要太多，否则你会趴在我身上睡着的。”

“看看现在是谁在说下流话了。”

 

直到我们在桌旁坐下，我才意识到自己有多么饥饿和口渴。玛法尔达准备了明虾冷盘，之后我们吃了火腿蜜瓜、蔬菜沙拉和一些奶酪。至于甜点，是雪藏蛋糕，这是埃利奥的最爱，也是我的最爱。

“你还记得我们的桃红葡萄酒吗，”安娜拉说着，把酒倒进我的玻璃杯。

“我第一次午饭时喝了两杯，眼睛对着书本都睁不开了。我不会再犯第二次错误。”

她大笑出声。

“埃利奥只喝一杯，过去也常常睡到晚饭时间。他还流鼻血*吗？他自己说不了。”  
【注：原著是因为两人在桌下用脚调情，埃利奥才流鼻血的。电影有删减。】

“真的。”

“只发生过一次，但我们要小心，”我说。

“你们俩看上去都很好：快乐、平静，不是吗，宝贝*?”珀尔曼先生出面了，同时揉乱了埃利奥的头发。  
【注：原文为意大利语tesoro】

他的妻子点了点头，微笑着看向我们，玛法尔达为我们送来一罐泡菜*搭配着奶酪食用。她看着我，默默地询问是否喜欢这些食物。“都很好吃*，”我说，一切都很美味，她的眼睛里露出赞赏的神情。  
【注：原文为意大利语sottaceti  
原文为意大利语Tutto squisito】

“伦敦怎么样？我听说杰克*玩得很开心。”  
【注：作者原创人物。前两部交代是埃利奥的表兄弟，在伦敦读书，下文的明子是他的女朋友。杰克有次嗑药过火住院了，奥利奥两人去陪床。】  
珀尔曼先生一贯支持青年人的发展，但也有一定的限定范围，这是很正确的。

我们解释了发生的事情，但没有提到明子*;毕竟，杰克的私人生活不关我们的事.  
【注：作者原创人物。】

安娜拉点了支烟，把她的盘子推开。

“他是个古怪的男孩，聪明但非常神秘。有点像埃利奥，不过总是笃新怠旧。”

他们一定也很担心，我想着，看看他们的儿子花了多少时间在音乐、书籍和他孤独的骑行上。

“我喜欢杰克，”我微笑着对埃利奥说，他正在吞食第二碗雪藏蛋糕，“大多数人，他们的人生一眼就能望到尽头，杰克不会。他可能有一天会获得诺贝尔奖，或者发明一种新的宗教：真的很难说。”

“你呢，亲爱的？”塞缪尔·珀尔曼问他的儿子，但他的妻子马上就否定了他，“今晚不行，亲爱的。没有拷问，还记得吗？”

埃利奥吃完了他的甜点，正在把勺子舔舐干净；他甚至没有试图隐藏。他母亲给了我一个有趣的眼神，又为我倒了一杯酒。

暮色四合，我们仍然能够听到蝉鸣。天气炎热又潮湿，但是微风轻拂着送来迷迭香和茉莉花的香味。空气清新又纯净，我看着埃利奥和他父亲谈话，他的母亲也在旁观，不时地凝视着我，我感到心满意足，我想要把此刻提纯装瓶，然后永远保存在身边。


	3. 闪光树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乐趣，游戏和诗歌。

“就像在睡梦中行走一样，”我说，我们在石榴树间漫步。烟月流光、繁星点点，打穿了笼罩黑夜的披风。

我建议一同出门散步，因为我充满了焦躁不安的情绪，我想在我的皮肤上、我的肺片里、我的脚掌下感受大自然的气息。

埃利奥抽着一支烟，怔怔望向天空。

“我想知道为什么大多数人都会做这样的梦。肯定有一种非常简单的弗洛伊德式的解释，就像对未知或者对欲望的恐惧。”他说。

“在我的梦境里，我从不恐惧；我会兴奋好奇，但不害怕。”

此处的沉默与以往分量不同。此处的宁静在伦敦遍寻不着。

我更加靠近他，从他的双唇间偷走香烟，叼在我的嘴里。

“你想过回来定居吗？”

“这里？我不这么想。也许我们可以尝试从前没有去过的地方。”

我思考片刻，这个可能性确实有它的优点。

“听起来像是一次冒险。”

他撅嘴表示想要回他的烟，但我给了他一个吻作为替代。

“有一天你也不会介意离开伦敦？”他问道。

“不会。”

我想，这个问题背后肯定隐藏着什么东西，但我并没有催促他解释，没有试图读懂他的心思。

我终于把他剩下的烟还给了他，他吸了一口，双颊深陷。我凝视他的时候惊讶地发现，自从我们相遇以来，他成长了那么多。考虑到我们现在总是在一起，这真是一种荒谬的认知。但也许只有在相同的背景下才可能进行比较，就像报纸上那些白痴的“找不同”小测验。

他缓慢慵懒、了然于心地笑了笑，我又一次意识到，他拥有我，不仅是因为我属于他，更是基于每一个细胞的渴望。

“我现在想上床睡觉，”他轻声说，用大拇指来回抚摸我的嘴唇。

我把那些话语咽回肚里，我感觉到了他的让步，他的手指埋进我的发丝，他的脉搏在我的掌下加速。

这就是我第一次触碰他时所恐慌的：他可能会亲近我，就像一簇梦境：完全崭新又像时间之沙一样古老。如果欲望可能衰减，尽管这似乎不可能，可以肯定的是这一永恒的认识，我们之间有着强烈的磁力吸引，而且违背逻辑。

“要我背你吗？”我开玩笑，重复了四年前问他的问题。

他微笑着，张口咬住我的下唇。

“抱紧我，”他回答，然后我们相互缠绕着、臂挽着臂走回那座房子。

 

“我发誓床单上有阳光的味道。”

我坐在床上，拿过一只枕头放在鼻子下方。

“香草、甘菊，一切有益健康的东西。”埃利奥列举，站在我面前解开衬衫钮扣。他脱下衣服，帮助我滑进它穿好，而我亲吻他的胸口。

“嗯.....糖醋味。”

“汗水味和雪藏蛋糕味。”

我舔咬他的皮肤，以核实情况。

“柠檬味的雪藏蛋糕。顺便问一句，你用勺子做了什么坏事情？你的母亲在向我眨眼。”

他抚摸我的头皮，用手指梳理我的发丝。

“我不知道你在讲什么，”他回答道，小幅抖动着身体，声音里充满欢笑。

我把他拉到床上，翻过身体让他躺平。

“你介意吗？”他问道，带着一种期待的、孩子般的表情看着我。

“这是个完美的夜晚，包括舔勺子的所有一切。”

我躺在他的身边，爱抚他的大腿。

我们都已经半硬，但是在牛津夜灯柔和的光线下，我们的心情变得恬静，不再那么迫切了。

我不停抚摸他的身体，他闭上眼睛纵容。我以为他在打瞌睡的时候他说：

“有天晚上，我非常希望你能来我的房间。我告诉自己，如果你不想碰我，你至少可以给我读点东西，我们可以分享同一本书，然后依偎在一处。”

比起这个冷淡的举动我愿意做得更多，在堆叠的毯子和辛辣的热酒催化下，是的，我肯定能做到。

“那么你希望我为你读什么书呢？”

“当时，我想到了果戈里或契诃夫这一类的，但是……”

“但是现在你更喜欢诗歌了。”

“我桌上的那摞东西里应当有一本。”

为了考验我，他故意含糊其词。这甚至不是一个需要认真思考的挑战，在蒙塔莱、卡尔维诺和拉金之间是策兰的诗集《无人的玫瑰*》。这本是第一版，内页开始发黄。  
【注：原文为德语Die Niemandsrose】

埃利奥移到床面上，背部靠着枕头。

“它是我父亲的。他和妈妈当时在巴黎，那时，策兰刚刚跳进塞纳河自杀身亡。”

我回到床上的时候，埃利奥把脑袋靠在我的胸前，玩弄我的衬衫领子，当然现在是他的衬衫了。

“猜猜哪篇是我最喜欢的，读给我听。”

“如果我把自己的最爱读给你听呢？”

“也许是同一篇。”

“好吧，我数到三，然后我们一齐说开头的诗句。准备好了吗？”

“是的，不，等等，好，好吧。”

“一、二、三......一句话，我很乐意失去你*。”  
【注：原文为德语Ein Wort, an das ich dich gerne verlor.】

“一句话，我很乐意失去你，”我们引用，然后一起微笑，我们知道这不是巧合。

“Flimmerbaum是一个极好的词语，一棵闪闪发光的树。我希望我能发明文字。”

“你是用音乐来发明东西的。”

他歪过脑袋，我亲吻他的嘴唇。

“那时候，你告诉我你喜爱策兰时，我想到了这首诗。”

“甚至在我们……之前。”

“在那之前。”

我再一次亲吻他，大声朗读了这首诗。

结束语总是让我感动到落泪：

在我流浪者的灵魂面前袒露你自己。

 

我们沉默了很长一段时间，无言的对话在我们之间进行。

我怀疑在我们拥抱之前，这首诗曾对我们两人都适用。那句话把我吓坏了，以致于我在奇娅拉面前讥笑埃利奥对策兰的喜爱。

我不介意失去你：因为这永远不可能发生。

我们游泳，诗篇里说。或者我们睡觉，这是同一回事。

 

 

 

黎明时分，我起床解手。溽暑之气从浴室的窗户进来，万里无云的碧空预示着酷热的一天。

埃利奥面朝下方，伸展着四肢趴在他那侧躺平，但是一条胳膊搁在我的枕头上。

我刷了牙，重新躺在埃利奥旁边时，一部分的我非常警觉；如果他没有叫我的名字，我可能会忽略这感受继续睡觉。

“奥利弗，奥利弗。”

“我在这里。现在还早，”我低声说。

“我要尿尿，”他说，打了一个哈欠。

“你不需要告诉我。”

他跌跌撞撞地从床上走了下去，回来时我差点迷迷糊糊睡着了，然而还不足以让我忽略他那具离我很近的裸体。他没有拘礼，他的手伸进我的双腿之间，抚弄着我的双球。我知道他想要什么，他想说什么。他的行为方式已经很明显了。

“我真想操你，”他说，他的手环绕着我的性器。

“你确定吗？”

“是的，我在你体内释放的时候，想看着你的脸。”

我硬得发疼。

他有时会这么做，但我不能总预测出是何时，这会更加令人兴奋。他刚清醒的时候感觉很野蛮，并且想把它展示给我看。我让他为我做准备，集中精力尽量不要太快高潮。他终于滑进去的时候，我们两人都因为欲望而疯狂，我身上的衬衫被汗水浸透了。

他的双眼没有一刻离开过我，他的臀部每抽插一下，都会大声呜咽然后说出下流的字眼，我重复他的话语，把他拉到更近更深处。我急切地想要亲吻他，他挑逗我，慢慢舔过自己的嘴唇呻吟着，直到我抓紧他的头发，按压他的脑袋——他也渴望这样。这是一个濡湿的吞噬性的吻，直接作用到我的阴茎上。很快我到达了高潮，后穴紧紧环绕着他，他不停地哀求:“看着我，看着我。”他的鼻翼张开，瞳孔又大又黑。性高潮让他摇摇欲坠、无助极了，我的状态也没有好到哪里。

“别用蓝衬衫清理我们，”他咕哝着，半睡半醒。

“为什么不，这是传统。”

清理完毕，我把衬衫扔到地板上，我的胸口紧压他的脊背，然后昏睡过去。 

 

 

 

 

我又一次睁开眼睛，是因为听到一个声音在呼唤我。

那是一个女孩的嗓音，从花园里传来。

“是薇米妮*，”埃利奥在浴室喊叫，从传来的细微声响判断，他正在洗澡。  
【注：薇米妮(Vimini)是原著里的一个小女孩，电影有所删改。她虽然不是主角，但却是一个关键角色，因为是她告诉埃里奥，奥利弗喜欢他超过自己。原著设定是埃里奥爸爸知道他们之间的事，妈妈则没有明显的指向。电影由于这个角色被删，维米尼的任务就交给了妈妈。】

我起身穿好浴衣，把水泼在我的面颊和头发上，打开卧室的窗户向下张望，寻找我们的小朋友。她看到我的时候，微笑着挥了挥手。

“你们到底下不下来？”

“给我们十分钟。”

“我要和你们一起吃早餐，我不请自来了。”

“别把所有的鸡蛋都吃光。”

“不会的，如果你愿意的话我先帮你拿。”

“好的，一会儿见。”

“跟埃利奥问好。”

 

正如预料的一般，天气炎热非常，没有一丝微风。

我们去吃早午餐，穿着游泳裤和T恤，楼下除了玛法尔达没有别人。珀尔曼先生在书房里，他的妻子和一个朋友去克丽玛购物了。

室外，薇米妮正在用一只高脚玻璃杯喝橙汁，不过她一看到我们就放下了杯子。

我们一直互相通信，她也给我发了几张照片，但是这么久后再见到她还是有些微震惊。她的疾病阻碍了她的成长，但是现在新的疗程起效了，她看起来更加健康。

她朝我们跑过来，让我们拥抱她，试图掩饰她有多么快乐。

我们在餐桌旁坐下，玛法尔达端来了咖啡和半熟的鸡蛋，放在一锅凉水里。

“我能帮你敲开蛋壳顶部吗？”薇米妮问我。她对埃利奥笑了笑，后者摆出他平常的困惑表情。他对我和他老朋友之间的友谊感到疑惑，真是有趣。我怀疑他以为我藏匿着父辈般的本能，事实并非如此。她对我来说就像妹妹一样，我喜欢她那聪明的、未经过滤的、未受污染的看待事物的视角。

“你是过来游泳还是过来工作？”

“这次没有工作，除非埃利奥的父亲需要我的帮助。”

“我怀疑他不会要求，”埃利奥说，他正在吃面包搭配能多益*酱，嘴唇上全是巧克力。“妈妈希望奥利弗增重。”  
【注：能多益(Nutella)是意大利厂商生产的榛子酱，可涂在面包、饼干等食物上来增添美味，也可以用作烘烤糕点的馅料。】

维米尼看着我，皱起了眉头。

“我看他的样子还好。所以你要来吗？”

“我等不及了，”我回答说，倒了两杯咖啡。

“你知道谁也回家了吗？你永远猜不到，”她问埃利奥，眼睛里闪烁着调皮的光芒。

他说了几个名字，其中一些我以前从未听过，但她摇了摇头。最后，她厌倦了猜谜游戏。

“里卡多·马拉斯皮纳*，”她戏剧性地宣布。  
【注：作者原创人物。】

马拉斯皮纳家拥有一幢别墅，里卡多是他们的长子，曾在漫长的间隔年*离家。  
【注：间隔年(Gap Year)是指西方国家的青年在升学或者毕业之后工作之前，做一次长期旅行，让学生在步入社会之前体验不同的生活方式。】

“他没有你好看，但也很帅。”奇娅拉说他看起来像阿兰·德隆*，但我还没见到。总而言之，他想去美国，他期待与你见面然后向你寻求建议。  
【注：阿兰·德龙(Alain Delon)，法国影星。】

她对我微笑，然后是对埃利奥，那是一幅纯洁无辜的画面。


End file.
